This invention relates to a low mass-breakerless ignition distributor as may be used with internal combustion engines for compact and sub-compact automotive vehicles, for example.
Reduced available space and necessary weight reduction considerations dictate that such distributors be of compact size and employ light weight, stable components capable of holding adjustment and alignment and of withstanding the high shock and vibration encountered in the engine compartments of four cylinder automotive vehicles.
For the above and other reasons and the trend towards the increasing use of electronic ignition systems in motor vehicles, the distributors for such applications preferably ought to be of the breakerless variety and to employ electrical or electronic sensor, pickup trigger or timing signal generating devices, which may include semiconductor detecting, switching and/or signal processing circuitry provided therewith within the distributor housing.
The electrical and physical characteristics of such pickup devices, however, render them particularly vulnerable to damage due to the corrosive environment and electrostatic charges developed by the highly charged and ionized atmosphere, which exists within the interior of the distributor housing and may be conducive to arcing and arc flash-over from the distributor rotor electrode to the pickup.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide a breakerless ignition distributor, which is of low mass, light weight and stable construction for use in high shock and vibration environments encountered in such automotive engines.
Related objects are to provide a breakerless distributor, which has an electronic pickup and associated circuitry within the distributor housing and which includes mechanical and electrical constructional features to protect the pickup structure from mechanical and electrical damage and reduce the possibility of accidental flashover thereto.
Other objects are to provide a breakerless ignition distributor, which is of simple, inexpensive and compact construction, is composed of a minimum number of parts, and may be readily assembled and disassembled for inspection, repair and replacement of the components thereof.